onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Jesus Burgess
| jname = ジーザス･バージェス | rname = Jīzasu Bājesu | ename = Jesus Burgess (Viz, uncut dub); G. Zess Burgess (edited dub) | first = Chapter 222, Episode 146 | affiliation = Blackbeard Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Helmsman; Captain of the First Ship | epithet = "Champion" | jva = Tetsu Inada | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = Phil Parsons | birth = December 25th }} , nicknamed , is the helmsman and captain of the first ship of the Blackbeard Pirates.One Piece Manga - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Burgess' position revealed in his infobox. He often proclaims himself a champion and challenges random people to fight with him to prove that he is stronger.One Piece Manga - Vol. 24 Chapter 223 and Episode 146, Burgess challenges random people. Appearance Jesus Burgess is a big, muscular man, with big arms and legs that are quite thin in comparison. He has curly light violet hair reaching down to his shoulders, and always wears a dark brown mask, with orange decorations on it, covering the upper part of his face, but revealing his eyes and his nose. He appears to be based on Mexican wrestlers, as both his name and face mask are Spanish in origin. He wears a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of white pants with ruffles coming from the base then reaching up to his knees; he also wears black bands tied around both elbows. Burgess also appears to be always wearing a championship belt, a belt which wrestlers only obtain from winning many matches or to show that they are extremely skilled in wrestling. It is unknown if Burgess obtained this belt from his mastery in wrestling or if its just there for his wrestler appearance. Burgess has grown a beard after the time skip and has become even more muscular. While at Corrida Colosseum, Burgess dons the traditional gladiator attire of sandals and a loincloth, as well as his trademark belt. In addition, his right arm is armored, with his shoulder being covered by a plate shoulder guard, all held in place by a harness across his chest. Personality Burgess is brutish and ogre-like, though is also very loud and overbearing. He seems to be overconfident, as he climbed buildings and challenged random people in Jaya, proclaiming himself as the Champion. He also appears to have an intense love of combat, wanting to test his skills out on anyone he finds. He has a much more serious nature than his captain, as he scolded Blackbeard for laughing when they lost the Straw Hat Pirates. According to himself, he is attached to his raft.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 61 Chapter 595 and Episode 513, Jesus Burgess claiming to be attached to his raft. Burgess' signature laugh is "Wiiihahaha!" Abilities and Powers As the captain of the first fleet of the Blackbeard Pirates, Burgess has the authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. Burgess possesses incredible physical strength, showcased when he ripped an entire hotel off its foundation and threw it at Ace across a great distance while jumping high to reach his target. He managed to defeat every challenger he fought in Mock Town with ease and won the A Block of the Corrida Colosseum battle royale "within seconds". During the battle of Marineford, he was seen using two pistols against Whitebeard. He possesses incredible endurance. He demonstrated this by taking a direct hit from Fleet Admiral Sengoku's shockwave in his Buddha form and not suffering much damage. History Past Some time after joining Blackbeard's crew, Burgess and the entire crew attacked Drum Island and forced the cowardly King Wapol to flee. Skypiea Saga Jaya Arc He was first seen bending over a defeated man complaining about his strength. Another man then noted it and asked if he knew that he had defeated a man from Roshio's crew. Later, after Luffy had taken one of Doc Q's apples, he was seen standing on top of a building yelling out for decent challenge.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 24 Chapter 223 and Episode 146, Jesus Burgess yelling out for more challengers. After Bellamy was defeated by Luffy he met up with his crew and asked about Laffitte and why he wasn't there. When their raft was destroyed by the Knock Up Stream he complained about his captain's easy going attitude towards their failure. CP9 Saga Incident on Banaro Island After Ace and Van Augur attacked one another, Burgess was quick to throw a building at Ace that was easily destroyed. Later he was struck by Ace's Hiken and he and the other Blackbeard Pirates retired to a much safer location; comically pulling the very sick Doc Q, along with his horse. Once out of the way, Burgess and the rest of the crew witnessed the fight between his captain and Ace. Whitebeard War Saga Impel Down Arc Burgess arrived at Impel Down unexpectedly with the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates. After exchanging some words with Impel Down's mass breakout army, Burgess and the rest of the crew are caught and poisoned by Magellan's Hydra technique. Later, the whole crew is saved by an antidote from former Chief Guard Shiliew, who accepts Blackbeard's offer and joins their crew. Marineford Arc Burgess is seen along with the other members of the Blackbeard Pirates near the execution platform where they were watching the events unfold on the battlefield. He joined his crew in killing Whitebeard, using a pair of pistols to shoot the Yonko. After Whitebeard dies, Burgess assists his crewmates in covering Whitebeard with a black cloth and guards Blackbeard as he starts a demonstration of his powers. Burgess and the other Blackbeard Pirates are then attacked by a shockwave created by Fleet Admiral Sengoku in his Buddha form. After his captain destroys more of Marineford, he tells Blackbeard if he goes too far they would lose their footing. In the anime, he jumps into the fight to attack Sengoku while he was distracted but was struck down by Vice Admiral Garp. When Red Hair and his crew arrive on the scene the Blackbeard PIrates retreated. Post-War Arc The crew makes their move in the New World, taking out Jewelry Bonney in the process. The crew is seen bickering amongst each other, Burgess saying that people can get attached to material things. Blackbeard Pirates' raft was brought close to the point of destruction, due to Sanjuan Wolf's size, and they seemingly got in contact with the Marines, to trade Jewelry Bonney for a battleship. Van Augur alerts the crew that the battleship has arrived, but not for trade because Akainu is on board. Knowing that the deal will not happen, the Blackbeard Pirates flee, leaving Bonney behind to be arrested. During the Timeskip Sometime during the two-year timeskip, the Blackbeard Pirates used their captain's knowledge of Whitebeard's former territory to conquer it. Now that Blackbeard has become a Yonko, the Blackbeard Pirates are hunting down powerful Devil Fruit users in order to absorb their abilities. He eventually gained command of the Blackbeard Pirates' first ship. Pirate Alliance Saga Dressrosa Arc Burgess entered the Corrida Colosseum as "Mr. Store" to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi and was assigned to block A. After winning the first round, he removed his mask and revealed his face, shocking the spectators and the other contestants. Major Battles * Jesus Burgess and Van Augur vs. Portgas D. Ace * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Magellan * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Edward Newgate * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Fleet Admiral Sengoku * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Bonney Pirates * Jesus Burgess vs. Corrida Colosseum Group A Filler Battles * Jesus Burgess vs. Monkey D. Garp Translation and Dub Issues On the original TV Broadcast of the FUNimation dub, Burgess' name was changed to "G. Zess", keeping the phonetic pronunciation, but changing the actual spelling. Upon the release of FUNimation's "Season Three First Voyage" DVD set featuring Burgess for the first time, it was confirmed in the Japanese version subtitles and "Sign and title" subtitles for the dub that on the uncut DVDs, his name has been restored to "Jesus Burgess". Trivia *His surname is similar to the real life pirate, Samuel Burgess. References External Links *Lucha Libre - Wikipedia article on the Mexican wrestling style that Burgess uses. Site Navigation it:Jesus Burgess Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Martial Artists Category:Jaya Characters Category:Skypiea Saga Antagonists Category:CP9 Saga Antagonists Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists